


A date with my boss

by guren666



Category: sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Smut, bits of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: They all had their own mangakas to worry about, but the least worried was Takano, despite being the chief editor. He checked his manuscript from Erika Ichinose for the second time. He hated to admit it, but he was distracted. By his fellow editor whom he loved. To make matters worse, Ritsu didn't remember their last passionate night! Time for more direct approach on the matter.





	

The nerve wrecking hell week as arrived at last in Emerald editing department. The tension was in the air as editors had to deal with hysterical mangakas, overzealous printers and upper – ups who were pain in the ass. Or so I thought after over a half year working at Marukawa. My name is Ritsu Onodera, twenty five years old and currently pissed off at my boss Takano who told me to redo the whole storyboard of Mutou - sensei. Needless to say, she wasn't happy in the least. Oh, no. She reached her breaking point and I had to calm her down and encourage continuously to start anew.

It looked like the magazine would be out late, as usual. They all had their own mangakas to worry about, but the least worried was Takano, despite being the chief editor. He checked his manuscript from Erika Ichinose for the second time. He hated to admit it, but he was distracted. By his fellow editor whom he loved and Takano knew he felt the same, but since he got him drunk, nothing has happened. To make matters worse, Ritsu didn't remember their passionate night at all! Next time, he'll make sure he never forgets the warmth of his embrace. He'll be mine soon. Just have to ask him on date dinner or something first, Takano thought as he flipped the pages of the sample manga that arrived. But there were no opportunities. And Ritsu would turn him down or maybe flip out or... or he could accept rather happily.

That's it. I will ask him out, here in front of everyone. I am tired of playing I feel nothing for Ritsu. My hands wandered to Ritsu's rejected storyboard on the left side of my table and I sighed almost inaudibly. If we weren't in the same department, things would be so much easier. And I'd had no problem with it. My only worry was what would my colleagues think. No, this isn't about them. They are entitled to form their own opinions of us and I won't be bothered by them, be they good or not. I am asking him out. Right now.

I cleared my throat. It was hoarse, like I've swallowed something unpleasant, for example a spider. "Onodera. Come here for a sec and bring your proposal for Mutou's fair."

Ritsu blinked when the boss called him over. It didn't happen often. After their... supposed night together Ritsu was deliberately avoiding him and any close contact because of obvious reasons. One of them was he was ashamed he fell for him for the second time, even more fiercely than the first time. The other reasons weren't so important right now. The green eyed man picked up the papers Takano wanted to see and approached him, wondering why he would call him over. "Let me see it." Ritsu handed him the proposal and waited as Takano's eyes scanned the contents. He didn't look displeased in the least. When he finished a smirk settled on his face and gave it back to the bewildered Ritsu. "You've grasped what I wanted of you. You've become quite proficient at this. I approve of it."

A stone fell of his chest as he sighed internally. At least something is going well... Wait. Takano complimented him, didn't he? A blush was spreading across his face and Ritsu opted to resort to a graceful retreat, but he was halted. Takano grabbed his sleeve and forced him to stop walking. Ritsu didn't dare turn to face him. "Please, let go of me. I have work to do. As do you, Takano."

"When we're done for the day, you will come with me on fucking a dinner date," he proclaimed. He caught the glances of his team. They all were smug. So they knew of our relationship. Those bastards. I worried over nothing.

Ritsu's embarrassment was replaced with slight anger. "What!? Are you out of your mind? I am... a man!"

Takano shrugged when he let go of his sleeve. "So what? That didn't stop you in the past from conf-" He was cut off by Ritsu who stopped him by smacking him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Takano asked, rubbing the damaged area.

The green eyed man was red in face. "You're...!" He didn't finish his sentence as he stormed off before Takano could stop him again. Takano sheepishly laughed, looking at his team. "Oh my. He's quite angry with me. I may have stirred a hornet nest with that last remark. But judging from your faces, you knew all along about me and Onodera?" He asked of his team. First to answer was Kisa. "Takano -san, we edit shoujo manga. We have a discerned eye for love related relations. I for one had a feeling after the New Years Party."

"It was the same for me. It is surprising, but not a problem." Hatori said before he returned to his manuscript. But Mino's comment was the best. "I for one knew from the beginning."

All eyes were focused on him, mainly in disbelief. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place. As long as it doesn't get out of hand and inconvenience Emerald, I don't have a objection. Also, do something about the sexual tension between you two, Takano. It's making the Sapphire fangirls, I mean editors swoon and drool. It's distracting."

"I agree." Hatori said, not looking up from his work.

"Me too." Kisa added playfully.

Takano stood up and wondered where could Ritsu probably have gone. He must be at toilet. Or lounge. Firstly, he should check the restroom. "I'll be back shortly. With Onodera."

"Don't take too long." Mino said suggestively and Takano snorted, but despite their teasing, he was glad they accepted their relationship. Or soon to be a fully established relationship. Takano headed for the restrooms on the right of the elevators. He entered the men's lavatory and there he was, sprawled on the sink, probably lamenting his cruel fate. Takano chuckled at his thoughts. That's probably what was going on in Ritsu's head. He's so easy to read. Most of all his eyes betray his emotions. The beautiful gems that will look at him with love from now on. But first things first. "Ritsu."

When he heard his name, he wiped the remainder of evidence that he cried. Did I make him cry? I approached him and enveloped him in a loving hug. He protested, even hit me, smacking my chest repeatedly to let go. I didn't. "I won't let you leave before you agree to go out with me Ritsu. Time to end this charade you played with me. Embrace your feelings and admit you love me. I can't hold on anymore to this pretending. Also, they knew all along and are fine with our relationship. Stop tormenting me. Say yes. At least to the date."

Flabbergasted and thoroughly happy, Ritsu let loose to his sincerity. He buried his head in Takano's chest. "I will... go on that dinner with you, " he mumbled and his words were a bit muffled, but Takano made out the basic reply. He agreed. He agreed! he embraced him even more and now Ritsu was protesting loudly. "You'll crush me at this rate, Takano!"

His grip loosened and Ritsu forced his way out, his ears were reddish from the closeness. "Don't worry. I won't crush you, but when you're underneath me, I'll be more careful." He said twisting his words and enjoying how the red on his ears turned to pink. "Takano!"

"I'll stop for now. Let's go back, shall we?"

Ritsu nodded and I followed after him, my gaze stopped at his butt. I was thinking about our night ahead. He'll never forget the experience I was going to give him. That rear will be rutted all night long and he'll be moaning my name, driving me crazy as we climax and - "Takano. You're back rather soon." Hatori's voice echoed through my perverted thoughts as I shamelessly pictured Ritsu begging for me to go hard on him. The real Ritsu was sitting on his chair and having a phone call with the printers. I shook my head. Time to go back to reality for now. I'll have Ritsu later this evening.

The day went on hastily or maybe it was just so to the duo, but after seven o' clock Takano stood up and went to Onodera's. "Let's go."

Onodera glanced at his unread poll results sitting on his table. "But I still haven't..." Takano's patience was wearing thin with Ritsu's delaying tactics. "You'll read them tomorrow. I have a date with you."

"Fine. Let me get dressed at least."

Ritsu put on his coat and we headed for the elevators. They got in and the green eyed man realized that since the New Years Party, he's alone with him. Completely alone. Takano wouldn't pull any stupid stuff here, would he? There are many people here still and he couldn't bear the shame if someone saw them.

"Stop with the fidgeting. I won't try my charms on you in elevator. I don't have a thing for public sex."

Ritsu was too embarrassed to shoot back a reply. His boss chuckled at his expression, amused. "I can read from your face pretty much everything you think."

Am I so transparent? Ritsu wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"You are the only one who reads me so well, Takano." After that, they stayed quiet and Takano kept his word and didn't do anything... suspicious. They went out the front door, to the street and only there Ritsu realized he didn't know where the "dinner date" would take place. He walked alongside his boss and... somewhat lover, contemplating whether to ask or not. He decided to not ask. It'll be a surprise. Also, Takano wouldn't take him to a preposterous place like a... g...gay bar, would he?

The chief editor glanced at his companion who frantically looked around, as if he looked for familiar landmarks he knew. They walked for good twenty minutes in total silence when Takano stopped in front of a restaurant called The Cupido judging from the nameplate hanging from above. Ritsu facepalmed. This must be Takano's idea of romance, coming to a place like this. Oh well, I'll play along. For now.

Takano opened the door for him with a charming smile, gesturing for him to go ahead. Ritsu nodded, the blood was coming back to his cheeks. Oh, he's so freakishly easy embarrassed by such simple acts of... chivalry? Stay alert, Ritsu. Takano is planning something... or maybe not. He didn't take advantage of him yet. Maybe this will be a romantic night that won't escalate anywhere further.

… Why did that sound as if I wanted to escalate it beyond a romantic night out? It's not like that... is it? My life would have been so much less problematic if I never met Takano again. Then, would I ever be able to heal the void in my heart? In the last few months, something in me has changed. Maybe it's about time I accepted him. Wholly.

Ritsu shook his head in an attempt to scatter the fruitless thoughts and probably shove them in the darkest corner of his mind. Some things cannot be undone in one simple night out...

Can they?

They went for a table in the corner that presented them with adequate intimacy. The waiter came and they ordered from the menu. The waiter was about to leave when Takano called him back. "Oh, bring us some wine, will you? Make it red wine. A full bottle."

The waiter nodded. "As you wish, sir." He disappeared into the kitchen and Ritsu was left with even more questions about Takano's plans for tonight. Was he intending to get him drunk? Himself? Both? If that was the case, Ritsu was determined to stay sober. He shan't drink more than one glass. His tolerance was ridiculously low by manly standards. Also, when was the last time he ate? His stomach grumbled as a reminder that he didn't eat much since morning, save for some onigiri and cookies Kisa -san gave him as thanks for the help with his author's storyboard.

Takano smirked at him. "Someone is hungry, I presume?"

Ritsu looked away, pissed off a bit. "Excuse me, almighty chief editor for my tardiness and busy schedule. I am but a mere mortal that cannot take care of himself."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Also, when we're alone, I want you to address me by my given name. After all, I am calling you Ritsu in private."

"I... shouldn't. I don't think..."

The waiter came back with their order plus the wine bottle and two glasses. He discreetly retreated back to the kitchen, leaving them alone in the corner.

"You know how I feel about you. Why won't you admit you feel exactly the same? I'd do anything for you. You're... irreplaceable for me. If I lost you for the second time, I'd lose myself for real this time. Do you want that to happen to me?"

"No, I don't." Ritsu replied, still looking away. This was turning into a uncomfortable conversation, so he picked up his fork and knife and dug into the grub like any starved human would. It was a nice change from convenience store food he bought. His cooking skills got better, but still it tasted kind of funny. He promised to himself to practice more when he gets the time. Which he gets rarely lately.

Takano watched him eat for a while and then uncorked the bottle, poured them full glasses or crimson red liquid. He picked his glass up and prompted Ritsu to do the same.

Slightly confused, he did so and waited for Takano's words.

"To us." He proposed a toast and they drank, Ritsu sipped a bit, thinking of the day he got drunk. Not today, he thought.

Oh, that was... a relief? He thought his boss would go all cheesy on him. In a public area. No one was around, but still, you know. Their dinner was accompanied by silence as Ritsu ate and occasionally touched his glass. On the other hand, Takano ate a little, playing with his food and he was currently emptying his third glass.

Was this his new strategy? By the time Takano chugged down the fourth in under three minutes, his gaze got... more sharper and Ritsu felt like he was in danger. Nonsense. Takano would never hurt him. Not purposely, at least.

Something was... touching his nether regions. With horror, he realized it was Takano's shoe, rubbing like his life depended on it. Ritsu was preoccupied with eating and when he felt that shoe...there he nearly choked. He drank some of his wine and swallowed down safely his food, panting for breath.

But Takano's abuse was far from done. His leg traveled down Ritsu's thigh and forced his legs apart to obtain a better access to his crotch.

Ritsu was never so flustered in his life before like now. He wanted to speak up, to make him stop with that madness, but something in him resisted for a while. His rational thinking won in the end however and he moved his chair away, making Takano's further assaults useless.

Or so he thought.

Takano smirked when Ritsu moved away and he shifted the table and his chair towards the receiver of his... attention. Ritsu whelped when Takano resumed with his shameless actions underneath the table and he shut his eyes, holding himself from moaning. He had to mask it somehow... The wine glass was his only option and distraction to stop him from being loud and lewd. In public.

His drink didn't last long, unfortunately. When he poured himself the second glass, Takano's force on his crotch strengthened and Ritsu's mouth escaped a small cry of pleasure. He covered his mouth, ashamed and looked around. Either no one cared or they played stupid and deaf. Defeated, Ritsu buried his head on the table, panting.

Takano finally stopped, his smirk was the one of the devil. "Is that capitulation? If so, I will grant you mercy."

"You're...despicable."

"No, I am just being earnest." With a hand gesture, he summoned the waiter to their table and Takano paid the bill, his eyes glazing with fervor. Ritsu didn't protest that his boss paid the whole bill. After all, he had the gall to do that to him where anyone could see and hear them! He was furious and still slightly shamed that he allowed it to happen. What's worse, he enjoyed it.

Maybe it's about time to stop playing around the bush and go headfirst into enemy territory... so to speak. Interesting analogy.

Takano gave him a while to calm down and they left the restaurant, rather reluctantly on Ritsu's end, because of obvious reasons. He knew where they were headed next. His or Takano's apartment. Was he really okay with this?

They were boss and subordinate. In high school, they were lovers, even though for a short time. Was it alright to rekindle old flames, just like that?

 

Twenty minutes later, in their apartment elevator...

 

Takano leaned closer, his breath was tickling Ritsu's exposed neck. "Mine or yours?"

Ritsu knew what he meant. He backed away in the corner, murmuring: "Y- yours..."

The elevator reached their floor and Takano approached his front door, looking for his keys. He found them, put the key in the keyhole, turned it and unlocked. He got in and Ritsu awkwardly followed after him. Takano closed the door after him and locked, putting the key on a nearby table. "I don't want anyone to disturb us tonight." His gaze traveled from his body hungrily. Ritsu took off his shoes and coat, retreating into the living room as Takano followed him. "S – slow down, Takano."

He reached him and Ritsu could feel the heat radiating from his body and he felt suddenly warm, too. It was the time to take initiative for once. He took Takano's hand and led him to his bedroom.

They stopped in front of Takano's bed. There, Ritsu forced Takano to sit down on the bed. He himself knelt down and he caught glimpse of Takano's curious face. The green eyed man braced himself for what he was about to do. He's never done this before. He'll probably be bad at it, but it's the act that counts, yes?

He groped Takano's crotch, assessing his options. Takano was big. It'd be a wonder if he won't choke, but he's resolved to make it at least pleasurable or bearable. He pulled down the zipper and undid the button. Takano was leering at him, calculating. Ritsu put his hand in Takano's boxers and pulled out his half hard cock. Albeit his hands were shaky, he was admiring its size and thickness. This was inside him. Will be inside him later on. The mere thought send shivers down his spine.

It was a new experience, that much was obvious. Ritsu licked it from the side, getting used to the taste, all the time keeping an eye on Takano's facial expression. His demeanor slightly changed as he furrowed his brows. Ritsu took it as a sign he could continue and took his flaccid cock into his mouth. Above him Takano moaned and urged him to keep going, his hands were in Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu worked his way in and out with Takano's shaft and with his boss moaning above him, he felt like for once he was the one in power and smirked as he sucked off his boss, increasing the output on his cock, grabbing hold of his balls and stimulating them simultaneously. Takano closed his eyes and Ritsu knew was close. "Ritsu." His tone was guttural as he said in a hoarse voice, his cock twitching in the other man's mouth. Moments later, he came and Ritsu was momentarily surprised with the new taste and the lukewarm liquid that oozed into his mouth. It was salty, he couldn't quite make out the aftertaste. Ritsu let go of his cock and was thinking what to do with the cum. Takano was still in a bliss from his ejaculation, but his eyes were on Ritsu who stood up and swallowed some of the cum. He then proceeded to sit down on Takano's lap and kissed him fiercely, their saliva and cum mixed. Takano's eyed widened with the prospect of the younger man's position, on his lap.

Ritsu was panting heavily, relieving Takano of his upper garments. The man was too bewildered to protest. It was just the opposite, he liked how he took the initiative. The green eyed man loved how glassy was the other man's stare, luridly gaping at him as Ritsu nibbed on his neck, kissing and licking along the collarbone. "You're quite the licker, Ritsu." Takano said teasingly, barely maintaining his composure feeling the tongue slipping over his skin. The friction was amazing. For the meantime, Ritsu forgot about the cock waiting for his attention, but when it poked him in his clothed ass, he looked down. He got Takano too hot, huh?

He stood up and took a moment to take in the sight in front of him, Takano out of breath, his hair was a mess. If anyone from the office could see him like this, it would inspire a scandal or two. And it's his actions that caused this. He felt like a wave of pride washed over him, but he quickly discarded it along with his shirt. Next were his pants. When he slid them down his legs, Takano hungrily gazed at him.

If he had to describe the man before him, he would use word beautiful. Takano was half sitting, half sprawled on the bed. Ritsu approached his boss/lover only in briefs and the man grabbed his hips, his hand traveled from one thigh to other and Ritsu's breathing got hitched a bit.

Takano was admiring the marvelous hips and he groped Ritsu's ass. He wasn't ashamed, lust won over rationality as he watched calmly how Takano slipped down his boxers and they were now both fully naked. Ritsu's cock was standing up proudly. Takano couldn't take it anymore and suddenly grabbed him, the gravity caused him to land on top of Takano and their cocks brushed. Both groaned at the experience and their mouths clashed again, Ritsu trying to take the lead as their tongues danced the erotic dance. In the end, Takano won, but Ritsu wasn't to be beaten so easily. "I want you. Now."

He expected anything but this. Sure, Ritsu was way too operative and assertive and he can't say he didn't like the change in behavior. "Are you sure? I could prepare you... we haven't done this in a while. It'll be painful that way." His fingers gently brushed Ritsu's cheek, but he took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I don't mind pain. It'll fade away anyhow. I am sorry, but I can't wait anymore." His voice was overflowing with impatience as he lowered himself into Takano's thick and long shaft. Once joined, Ritsu moaned out in a mixture of pain and overlapping pleasure. Either Takano got bigger or he forgot just how big he was. He lowered himself lower, taking it inch by inch, concentrating on the penetration angle all the while glancing at Takano who had a strange expression on his face. Was he in pain? Probably. Just like him. He must have felt the slight increasing feeling in his gut, right? Finally, he was all in. They both exhaled deeply.

Takano felt like Ritsu did all this to please him, but he had yet to please him. This was it. He'll make him cry his name, willingly or not. He tightly took a hold of Ritsu's sides and the said man blinked in slight confusion as he was lifted up completely and the cock was out of his ass. "What are you-" Ritsu briefly protested, but then he was slammed down with force and his cock penetrated him in one fell thrust. Ritsu almost blacked out in that moment. His eyed rolled in ecstasy as he repeated the process and he hit the spot that brought him to heavenly highs. Their grunts joined as one, then Takano silenced him momentarily with sloppy heated kisses. Drool escaped from their mouths, but it didn't matter at the time. The pleasure was unbearable and they felt extremely hot. Ritsu knew he was reaching his end, doubled with Takano's working on his shaft. Being stimulated from both sides felt incredible and he couldn't describe the feeling or trade it for anything else.

Takano's thrusts were becoming more and more forceful and each time his cock slipped more in, it felt like his blood was singing. He couldn't... "Taka...Ma...sam...u...ne..." He whispered overwhelmed by his approaching climax, forgetting all his reserved behavior he had.

In that moment, due to shock of hearing his name from those lips, rasping quietly and driven by lust, he came. Ritsu felt how he was filled with the semen of his lover and his climax came crushing down, ejaculating on their chests and bellies. They both screamed at the intensity of their joining. Ritsu hugged him, nearly crushed his ribs as they rode out their passion. Takano lifted him up one last time and slid out of the hot, abused cavern that certainly enjoyed the inflicted abuse.

Spent, they sank on the bed. Ritsu laid on his side, catching his breath. It was too... he caught Takano's gaze. The man was smirking at him!

"What's so funny?"

"Not funny. To be frank, I am just happy we made a step towards our mutual domesticity and it was this good and satisfying. Or was it not?"

Ritsu turned away, blushing and the shameless acts he has committed flashed in his mind. Oh god, he's sinned! But is it sin if it felt so good? Takano embraced him from behind, so to say cuddling with his lover.

"You're so adorable. No need to be embarrassed, my sweet Ritsu. I look forward to our nights from now on."

"I am tired."

Takano smiled at that. He put the covers over them and he noticed the pink on Ritsu's ears. He was so precious. And his, from this day forth. Forever.

They fell into a deep slumber soon.

After all, they had a most strenuous night after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Something on the side until I'm done brainstorming on the next chapter of Marukawa Simulator.


End file.
